


You Left Me

by daisy_is_always_cold



Series: Marvel Oneshots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_is_always_cold/pseuds/daisy_is_always_cold
Summary: The reader copes with seeing their father figure after years apart.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Marvel Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956661
Kudos: 26





	You Left Me

**Author's Note:**

> (H/L) = hair length  
> (F/C) = favorite color  
> (F/F) = favorite flower  
> (F/M) = favorite music

You had been seven years old when Loki disappeared. And you’d been wrecked. He’d been your father figure for most of your life, or at the very least, the parts you could remember. He’d been the one to take you in when Odin had found you, small and lost, with no memory of your past. He’d taught you in the arts of magic and cared for you. 

But then he left. You knew he wasn’t dead which somehow made it worse. Because you knew that he’d left you behind. He’d made an active choice to leave you. And you didn’t know what to do with that. 

You hadn’t seen him since. Not when he’d been brought back to Asgard as a prisoner, not when he went to fight the Dark Elves, and you were most definitely not there when he died. You’d gone to Midgard a few years after his reported death. There, you were sent to a regular Midgardian school while you lived in the Avengers Tower. 

After Thanos, you’d dropped out of school and moved to New Asgard. You’d missed your home in the years since you had left and regretted not being there for its demise. 

You had done your best to forget about Loki. Your mind had made him some sort of villain, the man who left you, who tried to take over earth. In the process, you’d managed to push out quite a few of the good memories you had with them, replacing them with the memories of how Thor helped build you back up, taking the role of the father figure in your life. 

So when it was announced that Loki was, in fact, alive after he fought Thanos, and on his way to New Asgard, you were not happy. You’d taken up the role of an assistant to Valkyrie, the new queen. And she refused to let you leave, telling you that you should face your fears and your anger, it was good for you. 

That was how you ended up standing beside her as the two of you waited for his transport to arrive. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

To be honest, Loki had no idea that you would be there. As he sat impatiently on the Quinjet that was bringing to the place where he would hopefully reside, he thought of you. He didn’t know if you were alive, if you’d escaped Thanos and made it to Midgard. He often wondered what you were doing, where you were. He thought of you as a daughter in the same way that you had once thought of him as a father. And he regretted leaving you behind every single day. 

He felt the Quinjet hit solid ground and watched as the door opened. He was met by Valkyrie and a child. Something about this child seemed familiar, like someone he used to know, but he didn’t quite recognize her. 

She had (H/L) hair and it was a bright shade of (F/C) that he knew could not be natural. She was wearing blue pants that he’d seen other Midgardians wear and he believed were called “jeans” and a t-shirt with Mjolnir on it. She had a tattoo on her arm of a small blade interlaced with (F/F). 

“Loki.” Valkyrie greeted him, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

“Valkyrie, wonderful to see you.” He smiled, kissing her hand. “And you,” he turned to the unfamiliar child. She was close to adulthood, but he still assumed her to be a child. “I don’t believe we’ve met before.”

“We have.” You said. 

He recognized your voice too, though once again, he couldn’t quite place it. 

“I just can’t believe that you don’t remember me.” You said, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do. Valkyrie.” You nodded your head to her in a goodbye. 

Loki watched you walk away. 

“You have no idea what you just did.” Valkyrie looked at him.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He replied, confused. 

“You just made things a whole lot worse. I told her that seeing you would be a good idea. I clearly made a mistake.”

“What have I done?” Loki was incredibly confused now. 

Valkyrie just shook her head and began to walk towards the building that was the equivalent of her palace. Loki followed her, still unsure of who you were or what he had done. 

You, however, were not confused. No, you were crying. After you’d left the two of them alone, you’d rushed off to your living quarters before anyone could see the tears in the corners of your eyes. 

He couldn’t even remember you. What were you supposed to do with that? You’d spent so much of your time focused on hating him and he couldn’t even recognize you. You were a mess to say the least. 

You cried for a good while before deciding that you needed to get back to work. You shoved all of your anger and sadness into a box and put in on a shelf in the back of your mind to deal with later. It wasn’t the healthiest thing to do but that wasn’t what mattered. After washing your face, you headed back towards the main building and got to work in the office. There was much to do and you were always kept busy. You slid your headphones over your ears and blasted (F/M) as loud as you could without causing damage to your ears. 

You began to sort through a stack of files that had been brought to your desk. You were so lost that you didn’t notice the trickster enter the room. He sat down in a chair in the corner and watched you while you worked. 

There was something about you that reminded him of the child he used to know. The one he still regretting leaving behind. (Y/N). Someone else entered the office. 

“Hey, (Y/N).” They called as they passed her desk. 

You didn’t even look up, you couldn’t hear them over the sound of your music. 

But Loki heard. And suddenly, it all made sense. 

You were (Y/N). 

And, God, he had messed up. 

He got up quickly from his chair and left before you could notice that he was there in the first place. This changed everything. What was he going to do? 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was days later when you ran into Loki again. You’d seemingly forgotten about him. You’d been extremely busy and hadn’t seen him. He wasn’t something you liked to dwell on. 

But then you ran into him in the main dining area. It wasn’t that you’d just said hello, no, you ran straight into him. 

“I’m so sorry!” You exclaimed before looking up at the man you’d just run into. Your face dropped as soon as you saw his face. 

“No, it was my fault.” 

You rushed past him before he could say anything else. 

“Wait!” He called, chasing after you. You started to walk faster. You didn’t want to deal with him right now, or ever, for that matter. You rushed down the hallway and out of the building, heading towards your room, hoping to lose him. But he kept following you. 

“(Y/N), wait!” He shouted. 

You stopped. As far as you knew, nobody had told him your name. You turned to face him and he saw the nerves on your face. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, stepping towards you. 

“Sorry for what? Leaving me, making me think you were dead, twice, or any of the number of other things you’ve done to constantly drive me insane?”

“Everything. I’m sorry for everything.” 

You sighed. “Look, I keep telling myself that I’m not going to dwell on this any longer, and I’m not going to. We both live here now and I’m going to have to figure out a way to deal with that, but it has nothing to do with you. I have no interest in trying to fix anything that you broke.” You turned and began to move towards your room again, leaving Loki to stand by himself, a slight bit of shock on his face.  
“(Y/N)!”

“Don’t follow me.” And then you were gone. 

After that, you kept seeing him more. You didn’t exactly try to find him, but you were pretty sure he was trying to find you. He never spoke with you, but he passed you on your way to different locations around New Asgard, sat near you at meals, and tried to spend more time with Valkyrie, the woman you spent most of your time with. 

It was driving you mad. He was trying so hard to stay close to you and you were not okay with it. You tried to talk to Valkyrie but she said you were crazy. You started to change up your routine, you went to meals half an hour later, you stopped spending as much time around Valkyrie, you walked different routes, and even then, he still found ways to be around you. You’d had enough.

You’d been in contact with Peter Parker since you’d left New York and decided that a long visit with him was exactly what you needed. It was summer and the two of you made big plans. You were going to fly to New York where you’d stay with May for a while before the two of you took off to Wakanda to visit Shuri. Hopefully, you’d be gone for over a month.

You told Valkyrie just the day before you left during one of the few times that Loki wasn’t also in attendance. 

“Is this because of Loki?”

“No.” You lied. “This is about me wanting to spend time with my friends.”

“What am I going to do without out for so long?” 

“You’ll figure it out.” You shrugged. 

“I know this is because of Loki. You can’t lie to me, (Y/N).” 

“Fine, maybe it is, just a little bit, but I also do want to spend time with Peter and Shuri.” 

“Okay. Just go and have fun, and when you get back, I’m going to force you and Loki to talk to each other and figure this out.” 

“You’re the worst, do you know that?” You smiled. 

“The worst.” She agreed. “Now don’t you have some packing to do?” 

“Yep. I’ll see you at dinner?”

“See you at dinner.” 

You hurried back to your room and began to compile a packing list of all that you’d need to bring. To be honest, you probably should have started the list sooner, but here you were now, the day before you left. You made quite a lot of progress very quickly and suddenly, you felt a presence in your room. You whipped around to see Loki sitting in your armchair. 

“I heard that you’re leaving.” 

“I heard that it’s not polite to sneak into people’s rooms.” 

“I also heard that you’re leaving because of me.” 

“And I also heard that it’s none of your business what I’m doing with my life.” 

“(Y/N).” 

“Loki.” 

“(Y/N), stop. You’re acting like a child.”

“Last time I checked, I am a child.” 

“Would you stop it with the snarky comments for one second?” 

“Would you stop trying to be in my life for one second?” 

“(Y/N), I want to be a part of your life now that I have the opportunity. I’m really trying here, you’re the one shutting me out.” 

“Oh, so you want to blame me? You want to blame me for you leaving that little girl behind and coming back, only to find her grown. She didn’t wait for you, Loki, and she’s not going to now.” You had tears in your eyes. “You’re the one who left. You’re the one who deserted me. It’s not my fault that I didn’t sit around Asgard, waiting for you to return and it’s certainly not my fault that I grew up without the man I thought of as a father.” 

“(Y/N)-” 

“Please leave.” You said, tears clearly streaming down your face now. “I’ve got a lot to do today, I’m leaving tomorrow.” 

“Don’t think this means that I’m going to stop trying.” Loki said, turning towards the door. “I hope you have a good trip.” A sad smile appeared on his face as he left the room. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When you returned from your trip, you were almost a completely different person. Your hair had changed color and you seemed to be much happier. There was a large smile on your face as you got out of the Quinjet and stepped onto the ground. Valkyrie embraced you in a big huge before you could even set down your luggage. 

“(Y/N), I’ve missed you.”

“And I, you.” You laughed a little as you hugged her back. You could see Loki behind her but you didn’t much care. Your time away had clarified things. You weren’t angry with him anymore. But you still weren’t totally happy with him, either.

“How was New York and Wakanda?” She asked, releasing you. 

“It was wonderful.” You smiled. “But I’m glad to be home.” 

“And I’m glad to have you here. It hasn’t been the same without you.” 

“I’ve got to get my stuff back to my room, catch up more later?” You asked. 

“Yeah, sounds good.”

You headed off in the direction of your room, a smile still on your face. As you got closer, you could hear footsteps on the path behind you. You had a feeling it was Loki. And you were right. You unlocked the door to your room and dragged your stuff right inside the doorway.  
“You know, you could actually say something instead of standing creepily over there.” You spoke to the man behind you. 

“How was your trip?” 

“Lovely. I forgot how much I love New York.” 

“Is that where you lived before Thanos?” 

“Yeah. And after for a little while after. It was good to go back.”

“And you went to Wakanda as well?” 

“Yep.” You walked into your room, leaving the door open to let Loki in as well. 

“I’m glad you had fun.” His voice was quiet. “You seem to be less upset with me than you were beforehand.” 

“It’s much easier to clear my head when you’re not around.” 

“I’ll try not to take that as an insult.” 

“Take it however you’d like.” You moved your suitcase to the bed now and began to unzip it. You had the full intention of unpacking everything right now, despite the fact that you were tired and you were on a completely different schedule. You’d just put it off later if you didn’t do it now. 

“So you’re not angry with me anymore?” 

“I’m not angry. But I’m not quite ready to forgive you.” 

“I’ll take it.” He smiled warmly. “You do know how sorry I am, right?” 

“Yeah, I know.” 

“I really wish I had been there for you.” 

“Well, you’re here now, and that’s what’s important, right?” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”


End file.
